Payment books, such as mortgage and installment payment books, usually come in multiple, sequenced sets of coupons bound at one side, with the stubs bound and the coupons severable from the stubs along lines of perforations. A coupon, once separated, is then placed in an envelope, as with a payment, the envelope is sealed and is mailed to the payment recipient.
Payment books of that type require printed stub/coupons, binding at one side, and a separate stack or assemblage of envelopes for payment. Thus, printing, collating and binding operations are required to prepare such books, followed by packaging same with envelopes for transmittal to the payor for payor's use.
It would be of advantage to provide a multiple form set for sequential payments by a payor, in which the sequential forms of the set are collated without a binding process and which are easy to produce in accordance with currently available technology, and which form sets may be formed one after the other for ready separation from each other after they have been formed.